


Save the Prince (LIVE)

by mk94



Series: Hans/Murphy [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abduction, Funny, M/M, Modern AU, Overprotective, Overprotective Brothers, Toothless only mentioned, date, dating show, saving the prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Murphy gets a call from his abducted boyfriend. Now he is out to save him. Somebody should have told him that there was a dating show going on...





	Save the Prince (LIVE)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhavenh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhavenh/gifts).



> Well, I hope you like it and that it's not too confusing (I reread it very often to avoid confusion).  
> Anyway, I wish you all fun with this one :)

Murphy frowned as his phone rang. He flipped it open and saw Hans’ number, his frown deepening. Hans would never call him if it wasn’t serious, knowing that Murphy can’t actually voice his greeting.

 

He took the call, paling as his boyfriend was screaming in panic.

 

“PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF HERE! MY BROTHERS ARE-“ the phone beeped afterwards.

 

Knowing that his love was in great danger, he packed his bag and stormed into the small living room, which was at the same time a kitchen. Eugene was washing the dishes while Seamus was taking his nap on the couch before going to work.

 

He shook his twin and rambled that he was off, saving his boyfriend, then running out of their little flat.

 

The door slammed shut, startling the youngest to shatter a plate.

 

“What was that?! What’s wrong with Murphy?” Eugene shouted, going to the fridge and pulling out a broom which was hidden between the fridge and the wall. While cleaning his mess, Seamus mumbled,” somthin’ ‘bout saving boyfriend and danger…”

 

“What? What did happen to Hans?” the brunette asked shocked.

 

Seamus simply shrugged, switching on their tube TV.

 

Eugene glared softly at his brother,” don’t ‘shrug’ about this! Did Murphy say something else?”

 

The redhead snorted suddenly, hiding his eyes in his hands,” oh god”

 

Eugene stopped sweeping and made his way next to Seamus, “what is it?”

 

“Look!” Seamus barked out a laugh, pointing with his hand at their TV, showing the new dating show.

 

_Prince in distress (LIVE)_

 

_Today we present you our first live dating show!_

 

_It’s simple! We have three candidates._

 

_“Hello, I’m Elsa Arendell and I’m here to save my Prince!”_

 

_“Hi there, my name is Dorothy Oz! I hope to get my Prince in the end!”_

 

_“Hey there! I’m Natalie Thorn, and I will get my Prince!”_

 

_And here we have the Prince!_

 

“Oh my god! IS THAT HANS!!?” Eugene shouted, Seamus laughing loudly next to him,” STOP LAUGHING AND START RECORDING!!”

 

…

 

Murphy sneaked into Hans’ room from the window, looking for clues as to where he could have been taken.

 

After investigating the crime scene (Hans was clearly dragged out of the room and building by force) and talking to witnesses (the chambermaid was talking like a waterfall while Murphy glared her down) he knew where Hans was held captive.

 

…

 

The camera man was yawning as his colleague was interviewing the few brothers who planned to put their youngest sibling into this show. His other coworker, also a camera woman, was helping the candidates with their miniature cameras on their heads, worn like crowns. He was hearing her mumble,” poor guy…”

 

He blinked as something caught his attention. A buffy red haired teen with a large bag and a white horse was sneaking past them and into the gardens of the mansion where their Prince Hans was held ‘captive’.

 

Subtly, without anybody noticing, he filmed the stranger.

 

…

 

Ok, the plan was easy. Get into the mansion, get your boyfriend, get out, get on the horse he just stole from a police man, get away.

 

Sounds simple.

 

The horse neighed angrily.

 

Murphy huffed annoyed and pulled at the browband and gave the horse a look. A look that told the animal that there is a live in danger and only that horse can save it.

 

The horse stopped arguing and waited where Murphy pointed him to.

 

…

 

Eugene finished clean up and sat excited on the couch, waving at Seamus who went off to work, promising him to tell him how it end. Seamus will watch the recorded show anyway but the brunette didn’t care.

 

He giggled excited as he already saw a first glance of his other brother sneaking past the crowd into the gardens. “Where did you get that horse?”

 

_Let’s get the show started!_

 

_Our candidates are all equipped with crowns where cameras are put in, allowing us to watch their adventure without disturbing them to save their prince. The first one to reach him will win his heart!_

 

“Since when did that work?! Saving a fair prince and automatically win his heart…” Eugene huffed, glancing at his favorite story book lying next to him and blushed, putting it away on the book shelve.

 

_But don’t think we make the journey easy, there will be tasks to do and dragons to fight!_

 

_LETS GO!_

 

The brunette watched the three women running into the gardens, the first two getting caught in vines which shot out of the grass.

 

Natalie Thorn was laughing evilly, running off.

 

Elsa huffed annoyed, freezing the plants around her and breaking free, following quickly.

 

Dorothy sighed and struggled for few minutes, loosing important time. She cheered as she managed to pull out a tiny tin man out of her pocket.

 

“Free me, tin man!” she commanded, smiling when the tin man grew in human size, chopping off the plants.

 

“Follow me, we need to save the prince!” she said cheerily, running after the others, the tin man not far behind.

 

…

 

Murphy frowned as he turned around the map yet again. Stupid, did he get lost? That building was bigger than he thought and it clearly felt like running in a maze.

 

Why did his brothers do that to him? Hans always told happy stories about them. He couldn’t imagine that the Westerguard family could be suddenly this cruel. Did Hans lie to him?

 

He hid away as he heard fast steps coming to his direction.

 

Murphy carefully glanced around the corner, seeing two women fighting in the hall.

 

One woman was using ice powers , the other plant powers.

 

Murphy stared in confusion.

 

Out of the blue, the floor was covered in ice and the young man fell. The fight stopped and there was no sound anymore.

 

“Who is there?” one of them spokbe up.

 

“Show yourself!” The other shouted.

 

Knowing that this was probably a trick, Murphy quickly rummaged through his bag and smirked as he found what he was looking for.

 

The ice skates that Hans gave him for his birthday (Seamus got a pair too) were in his hands and quickly he put them on.

 

He skated down the frozen hallway by the time the women agreed to attack the young man together before fighting again.

 

Murphy was not expecting a lion around the next two corners, though.

 

“ROAR!!” The lion roared with all it’s might-

 

Murphy jumped up and kicked it with his skaters before awkwardly running away, seeing as there was no ice in this part of building anymore.

 

Hiding in a cupboard, he took his sk aters off and put them back in his bag. The young man flinched as an axe crushed into the door.

 

“Hehe…” a different woman’s voice chuckled in delight,” looks like someone plays hide and seek?”

 

The axe was removed only to crush on the door again, making the hole bigger. Murphy saw a metallic man with axe standing there with a young girl standing behind him.

 

…

 

“Wait a minute…who is that?” Ben, one of Hans’ brothers and the one who put the little brother into this dating show, snapped confused. He, like his other brothers Thomas, Marcus and Günther, were watching the live recordings from the candidates crowns, seeing that stranger in the cupboard from the Oz girl.

 

“Is he dangerous!?” Marcus asked worried.

 

“Don’t know, probably a serial killer,” Thomas said simply, his interested smirk quiet disturbing.

 

“Don’t say that!” Günther shouted, slapping his brother’s shoulder, “you’re scaring us!”

 

“What? It’s logical,” Thomas replied, doing his ‘touch-my-glasses-while-explaining-you-idiots-the-facts’ pose,” We put Hans in this building without anything to safe himself, for we knew he would run awaywhile the girls are trying to safe him. So we technically put him in a vulnerable position. At the same time, thousands of people are watching, seeing the youngest son of the Westergaard family being held ‘captive’. There IS the possibility of a killer getting the idea that this might be very fortunate-where is Ben?”

 

“He left when you said ‘serial killer’” Günther commented, trying to calm down the freaked out Marcus.

 

…

 

Murphy was dodging and blocking every attack the tin man threw at him, snarling as that smiling girl explained cheerily how she will win the prince’s heart.

 

Somehow, the young man knew she was talking about Hans.

 

He gasped as the axe almost hit his face, cutting off the eye patch. His glare grew furious.

 

Murphy grabbed the metallic arm and the shoulder, pushing it away from him into a random door. The door burst open and both fell into a bathroom. Suddenly, he got an idea.

 

Running to the bathtub, Murphy grasped the shower head and pointed it at the lying tin man.

 

The tin man flinched and stuttered as water hit its body. Its mechanic slowly came to a stop.

 

With a triumphant smirk, he exited the room, waving at the shocked girl and ran off.

 

“This…isn’t…over,” the girl smiled with wide open eyes.

 

…

 

Elsa and Natalie were yelling at each other angrily at who was at fault for losing the possibly first task.

 

They didn’t notice Murphy slowly sneaking past them to the next door, entering it oh so very quietly to use bandages to hide his scarred eye.

 

“So what!? We just forget about that person and get back to our main reason. Win the heart of the prince!” Natalie huffed, storming off.

 

She opened the door leading out of this hall and running into said lost person they were trying to find. Before Elsa noticed anything, the stranger knocked her out by doing his legendary headbutt and pulled her silently into the room he was in. He then put her down and waited for the other woman to leave.

 

Elsa left on the search for the Prince.

 

…

 

Murphy sneaked out of the room and checked his map again. Somewhere in the next corner were supposed to be stairs to the upper floor.

 

“ROAR!!” Was again the lion from before screaming.

 

Murphy, now really annoyed at how ‘not easy’ his plan was, was giving the lion his angriest of angry glares.

 

That actually made the feline shut up and running away.

 

Fixing his bag on his back, Murphy went upstairs.

 

…

 

Eugene was eating some cheap popcorn, cheering loudly as he saw the camera from that plant woman broke as Murphy’s head rushed down on it. “THERE YOU GO!”

 

From below, there were thumbs and complains heard.

 

“SORRY!” Eugene apologized, continuing to eat his popcorn again.

 

_Looks like Natalie Thorn is out of the game! She will be taken care of the moment our staff got her out!_

 

…

 

Elsa was escaping the arrow traps and summoned her frozen giant to fight the army of ‘demons’ (just dresses up fighters) when she received a message on her phone.

 

**Anna: Elsa, be careful! I count on you!**

 

The woman smiled at her sister’s cuteness. She so wanted Elsa to be happy with someone that she put her on this silly game. When she lose, she will just tell Anna she did her best.

 

When she win, she talk to that Hans guy and tell him that she’s not interested in a relationship.

 

Hopefully he will understand.

 

…

 

“LET! ME! OUT!!” Hans yelled for around and hour, kicking the doors which were locked. The windows revealed that he was locked in a tower to wait for his maid in shining powers.

 

Because, apparently, his brothers thought a girlfriend with superpowers would be his thing.

 

…

 

“THERE YOU ARE YOU KILLER!!” was yelled, making Murphy turn around to see a small, chubby and bearded middle aged man standing few feet away from him with a gunshot ready.

 

The younger man remembered his boyfriend mentioning him.

 

Benjamin Westergaard was in the military. Don’t mess with him.

 

So Murphy didn’t.

 

He turned around and jumped into the next room, escaping the first shot.

 

Quickly closing the door, the man made his way to the window, climbing out of it.

 

Murphy climbed away to the next room, ignoring the shots behind him.

 

He heard shouts of panic and excitement from below, noticing many people standing on the streets with cameras and reporters.

 

Looks like someone called the media.

 

Murphy sighed.

 

 Do it for Hans, he thought to himself.

 

…

 

“You won’t believe it Seamus! Murphy is climbing around the mansion now! Yeah! There is that crazy brother Hans told us about! Totally!” Eugene chatted excited to his phone.

 

“I see it and I can’t believe it! I have no idea if Murphy even knows what is going on!”

 

…

 

A grapple hook found its way on the next gutter and Murphy pulled at the rope to check out if it was safe before starting to climb up.

 

He flinched as shots were heard again with the shout,” I GET YOU, KILLER!!”

 

Sighing and ignoring the rest of the speech, Murphy continued to climb up…

 

…only to freeze as another screech was heard and a black dragon, as black as the night, flew at his direction.

 

The young man didn’t notice the window behind him opening and somebody pulling him in, saving him from that creature.

 

“Murphy?!”

 

Suddenly, Hans’ lips found his and finally Murphy had his boyfriend in his arms, pulling him into a relieved hug.

 

“I’m happy that you made it!” Hans began to ramble,” I didn’t manage to write you and by the time I called you, they got me and took away my phone and put me in this stupid tower for that stupid sho-“

 

Murphy kissed him again, happy that he was alright.

 

“Ok, I stop rambling…just get me out of here…” Hans chuckled, lightly embarrassed, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

 

Murphy huffed a laugh, then went to the window.

 

Ok… so that dragon thing is away now, so Murphy motioned Hans to hold on to him, then continued to climb up to the roof.

 

After finally freeing his love, Murphy can get to the next part of the plan.

 

They made it to the roof and afterwards collected the rope.

 

Murphy explained to Hans that he will throw the grapple hook to the next tree and both then climb over the rope to get out of this hell.

 

There was another screech heard from above and Murphy didn’t wait long and had Hans cradled in his arms after he threw the grapple hook.

 

The moment the hook hit a tree, he took his first steps onto the rope.

 

“Wait wait wait!” Hans shouted panicked, tightening his grip on his boyfriend. Murphy just huffed and continued his way towards the tree.

 

“MURPHY! STOP!” Hans yelled as the dark creature flew past them and towards the candidate with ice powers. The woman attacked it and disappeared into the building with the dragon following her.

 

“One problem less,” Hans giggled relieved.

 

“YOU!” came another shout.

 

If there was a chance to voice his completely annoyance, by god, Murphy would voice it.

 

“Ben?! What are you doing there!?” Hans asked shocked.

 

His brother quickly found his way on the rope as well, his shotgun reloaded.

 

“Hand over my brother you killer!” Ben growled, pointing the weapon at them.

 

“Brother! Stop it!” Hans snapped,” he’s not a killer!”

 

“Thomas said-“

 

“Since when do you listen to Thomas??”

 

“Hey, he had good reasons-“

 

Here Murphy stood. On the rope with a fidgety boyfriend and his military brother who are arguing about how much their other brother is to be trusted.

 

They almost reached the tree when suddenly loud barks were heard.

 

“Go on Toto! Save my prince!” Dorothy chuckled delighted.

 

“WHA!” Ben and Hans screamed in shock as a huge black furry dog jumped up and almost bit onto Murphy’s leg.

 

The boys almost fall but could find balance just in time.

 

“What the-?!” Ben cursed and shot down at the dog.

 

…

 

Dorothy was standing in the garden and clapping her hands, watching her dog trying to get down those people.

 

She, for the first time, began to frown as she watched the buffy man with her prince in his arms jumping of the rope onto Toto’s closed snout and running over his head, back and tail to find the solid ground.

 

They ran off into the woods of the garden.

 

“TOTO!” Dorothy yelled furious,” GET THEM!”

 

…

 

“Where are you running!?” Hans shouted, looking back to the that giant dog running after them.

 

Murphy didn’t response and kept on running till finally he found the horse waiting for them. He threw Hans onto the horse and slapped the animal on its behind, making it neigh in shock and run away.

 

He turned back to confront the giant black dog…

 

…

 

“I can’t believe it you didn’t notice!” Eugene laughed loudly, lying on the floor and holding his stomach.

 

“Well, you at least showed the world how to properly safe a prince” Seamus joked as he watched the recorded video.

 

Murphy just hid his face in his hands, feeling ashamed of this misunderstanding.

 

He kicked the brunette on the floor lightly, making him laugh more to his dismay.

 

“Stop teasing him, you two!” Hans snapped softly, returning from the small kitchen corner with popcorn and sitting down on his boyfriend’s lap.

 

“I’m happy he saved me and this is all I care about” he explained, plopping popcorn in his mouth. Murphy just pulled him into a hug, hiding his face in Hans’ neck.

 

When Eugene stopped laughing, he watched the TV where that Elsa girl is fighting the dragon.

 

“No wonder the show got shut down. Stealing a dragon? Traps that actually hurt people?? The Prince actually never giving consent???”

 

“Also not forget that Dorothy girl being a psycho…I still get nightmares about that dog…” Hans shivered at the thought.

 

“Well, at least Murphy can save you from her” Seamus smirked. Eugene laughed, Hans chuckled and Murphy wished to voice them all to **shut up!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So you know, writing all those interuptions were just as annoying as receiving them. So, I suffered with you, Murphy...urgh!  
> And thank you again, hhavenh, for such a wonderful pairing. You inspire me XD


End file.
